DIY
DIY is the seventh episode of Series 4 of Shaun the Sheep. Synopsis Bitzer is left in charge of decorating and calls the flock for help. Plot It starts out with a wallpaper back painted with sticky diy paint. The Farmer is needed to paint the white door varnished brown, while Bitzer is needed to decorate an empty room. When the farmer runs out of varnish, he tells Bitzer to finish the decoration, then the farmer leaves. The farmer slams the unfinished door. The slam makes the door hinge fall from diy paint. He then comes to his land rover to get varnish paint. Bitzer then finished the next one, but a part is still here. Bitzer tries to pull it, but instead falls down. The diy is everywhere. All of the wallpapers are diy. Bitzer comes to a window and calls The Flock for help. Shaun then joins to help stop the diy. At a while. the flock make the wallpaper fixed up. A sheep comes to Shaun, then he throws and catches. Bitzer is forced to help the flock for tutorials. One of the sheep came to the table. Shaun then sticked the sheep's nose. Shaun chuckles against the sticky flock. The two laugh, but everything starts to go crazy. One of the flock splatters the diy paint from the flock's nose. The sheep try to remove the diy paint, but his hand is sticked by the paint. Bitzer then falls down by the paint by accident by Shaun. Shaun tries to pull the paint can and the paint can comes out, but Shaun's hands are sticked by the diy paint by accident. Some of the flock are sticked by the diy paint and one of them crashed from the ladder and fell and makes the two wallpapers to be diy, causing Bitzer to get peeved off. After the craziness, everyone is careful from now on. Just then Bitzer heard the land rover music, it is revealed that the farmer is going back. It parked from it, while the flock is forced to watch. Bitzer is forced to decorate the last wallpaper before the farmer comes inside. The farmer comes inside the room, delighted that there are no diy. Bitzer salutes then the farmer said no diy, but there's a ruined wallpaper, causing Bitzer to be scared against it. The farmer needs to think but falls down to a recycle bin. Bitzer comes to watch the farmer, then the farmer falls. The flock and Shaun destroyed the wallpapers, (which are diy and torn now) and the flock comes out and Shaun laughs. Characters Shaun Bitzer The Farmer The Flock Trivia * This is the time where Bitzer created something. * DIY is the acronym for do-it-yourself, while diy means ruined or fall down. * The recycle bin appeared first. The last is Missing Piece. Goofs/Errors * When the farmer slammed the door, the hinge vanished while falling down at the diy paint and the hinge is not seen at the episode again. * Arnold did not appear in the episode again after the sheep covered its hands. * The window glass vanished when the flock covered the window. * Underlines signifies errors seen at CBBC. For information about errors available at CBBC go to cbbc.com. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Where Bitzer Created Something Category:Series 4 episodes